Hope (MLP)
Hope is a merman who was once a unicorn. Bio Hope was banished to the human world after the Dazzlings. When he overheard what Adagio was telling her sisters about Equestrian Magic being in the human world, he immediately decides to use it for his own evil purposes. He went to Canterlot High, declaring himself to be a new student. The recently reformed Dark Stars, Agalope, Radne and Piscis, showed him around but as they did so, they told him about the upcoming Battle of the Bands, which Hope thought was an excellent idea to be in since he was after what the Dazzlings were after. He later convinced everyone to turn the Battle of the Bands into an all-out Band Brawl of Songs. As soon as the Dark Stars found out they immediately went after him. Hope meanwhile began to pursue their magic calling them 'special'. He continued until he notice the Cyberlings. Realizing the power contained in their pendants would give him the power he needed to get the entire human world to do his bidding, but the Cyberlings runs away from him. He chases them but Evil Ryan quickly opens a rift and it closes behind them. Hope decides to stick to his plan to go after the Dark Stars. He approached Diesel (EG) after the Semi-finals and Matau and the Skylanders make it to the finals. But Hope has another trick up his sleeve and approaches Diesel (EG). Ryvine, Malucia and Hope tell Diesel (EG) what the Dazzlings tell Trixie. Hope makes the Principles pick the Dazzling Skylanders to be in the finals as part of his plan to steal the Dazzlings' power source but Ryan uses his magic to transport the Dazzlings to safety and tells them to get help. Meanwhile Hope is angry because Ryan is interfering in his plan but later is not concerned because Diesel (EG) knows what to do. The black haired boy traps the Dark Stars and the Dazzling Skylanders under the stage. Hope is happy that the Dark Stars are the replacements for the Dazzlings. Later that, Diesel (EG) and his band play in place of the Dazzling Skylanders supposed forfeit. And after the performance Hope takes the stage but the Dazzling Skylanders defeated him with the Cyberlings, Dark Stars and their mer-master Solo Songnote (Ryan F-Freeman) singing and then his pendant broke and the Cyberlings take his pendant's magic and Hope tries to sing but can't and run away from the Mer-Siren. Then Hope is met by Ryvines's brother, Lord Vortech, and two villains, Sunvix and The Mesmerizers. Rivalry with Solo Songnote Hope first met Ryan when he was a human. When he placed a heart shaped gem on Ryan's forehead he changed from himself into a Mer-Siren called Solo Songnote. Trivia *He will make his first appearence in The Reign of Hope. * * * *Hope will have his revenge on the Dark Stars and their mer-master, Solo Songnote in * *Hope will join the Knights of NEXO in * * * * * * * * * * * Category:OC ponies Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Villains with intent to use other villains' stuff Category:Singing characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Attention-seekers Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Equestrian Sirens